


Thunderstorms

by Iwritestuckyfluff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, PTSD, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritestuckyfluff/pseuds/Iwritestuckyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The booms of the thunderstorm make their way into Bucky's nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda ignores Civil War. Don't worry, no spoilers. I wrote this before I watched it... Hope you enjoy!

Explosions. A crack and a loud boom, followed by screaming... Sometimes he watched as men around him got limbs blown off, shrieks of terror piercing the air... More explosions.  
Then the reality molded and morphed and he was the one inflicting screams upon the innocent. Gunshots. More explosions. BOOM! Always followed by tremors that shook Bucky's body with the weight of what he was doing, although he was not in control. He attempted to command himself to stop, to run, to move himself, but his brain wasn't connected to his body. His brain cried out but his body wouldn't listen. More explosions. More gunshots. More blood drenched on his hands....

BOOM!  
Bucky shot up in bed, drenched in perspiration, a ringing in his ears, he could still hear the screams, but he realized that it was himself who was screaming. Digging his fingers into his scalp, almost crushing his own skull as he wailed.  
BOOM!  
The sound of the explosions seemed to intensify.  
His screams evolved into convulsive gasps. Tears were a rushing river down his face. His heart was pounding in his chest, rapidly drumming. He quaked as he tried to slow his breathing.  
BOOM!  
The door swung open, Steve seemed to be in nearly as much distress as Bucky. The sound of the thunderclaps had escaped into both of their nightmares (as if they weren't bad enough already). The thunder itself was not what was unnerving, but the memories associated with the sound.  
Bucky still sat on the bed, struggling to take deep breaths, trembling. Steve rested his head on a pillow, as did Bucky, so they were facing each other.

"Steve, I-"

"I know, Bucky. I know. It's okay. We're okay."

Bucky curled in closer to Steve, so he enshrouded his head in his shoulder, engulfed by Steve's familiar scent. He found it easier to breathe. He felt safe in Steve's arms. The pouring rain and lightning flashes became more of a comfort than a threat. Tension melted with each exhale. 

"Please go to sleep," Steve murmured.  
Steve slowly, gently ran his fingers through Bucky's hair.  
Bucky drifted asleep, peacefully, not thrashing or whimpering, for he had been having nightmares every night for the past few months. But in Steve's protective arms and his gentle caress, Bucky fell into a dreamless slumber.

When Bucky awoke that morning, he was still surrounded by a sleeping Steve. He decided breakfast could wait until Steve got up.


End file.
